Happy Birthday Lyn
by Leilia
Summary: Ceci est un OS que j'ai ecrit en tant que cadeaux d'anniversaire pour Lliana Analissa Lyn. C'est un Slash HD. Lemon. Enjoy.


CECI est une OS dédie a **Lliana Analissa Lyn** que j'adore!

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

**Happy Bithday Lyn!**

"Mais enfin! Vas tu enfin me dire ce qu'est cette surprise?" demanda Lyn pour la millième fois a son amie Leilia.

"Je ne crois pas non." fut la seule réponse qu'elle réussit à obtenir de son amie, et comme toutes les fois précédentes la voix de cette dernière était empreinte d'une joie sadique a la vue de laisser son amie dans le doute. Cella faisait une heure que Lyn tentait par tous les subterfuges de lui retirer la moindre once d'information mais Leilia restait muette.

Apres ce qui sembla à Lyn une éternité, mais qui s'avérait en réalité n'être que quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent à la maison de Leilia. Le sourire satisfait de celle ci donnait envie a Lyn de crier de frustration, elle se retint néanmoins car elle savait que plus elle montrerait son impatience plus son amie se montrerait sadique.

Leilia conduisit son invité jusqu'a sa chambre et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Elle obéit a contre coeur.

Leilia la mena par la main jusqu'au milieu de la pièce ou elle lui dit qu'elle pouvait enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Ses paupières s'ouvvirent a la vitesse de la lumière et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle…

Etendus sur l'immense lit de son amie se trouvaient les deux plus beaux garçons qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

L'un avec des cheveux aussi blonds qu'ils semblaient blancs, la peau plus blanche que l'ivoire, des membres fins, presque féminins, des lèvres légèrement roses… mais le plus exeptionel cependant restaient les yeux: de la couleur de l'argent liquide ils brillaient d'un éclair glacé encadrés tel l'oeuvre précieuse qu'il étaient par de longs cils noirs. La prestance, la tenue et l'expression du jeune homme démontraient qu'il appartenait à la noblesse, son regard froid, impassible, légèrement arrogant.

L'autre n'était pas moins beau. Mais ou la beauté de l'un était élégante, la beauté de l'autre était somptueuse dans sa sauvagerie. Il avait des cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune, la peau pâle mais légèrement hâlé, lui donnant l'aspect de miel, les lèvres rouges tel des fraises mures a point. Chez cet autre garçon les yeux aussi étaient le plus impressionnants. Ils étaient d'une teinte tout aussi incroyable que ceux de son compagnon. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude incandescent. Ils semblaient briller de l'intérieur consumés par une flamme éternelle. Le corps de ce garçon était aussi beau que celui de son compagnon, mais où l'un donnait une impression de fragilité, l'autre montrait une grande puissance couverte de finesse. Le corps doré était couvert de muscles bien développes qui restaient fins néanmoins. Il tenait l'autre garçon dans ses bras non pas dans un geste protecteur ou rassurant mais en tant que preuve de leur complicité, du confort qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés de kimonos en soie blanche, l'un avec des fleurs bleu roy. L'autre avec des fleurs bordeaux, et a travers les pans de tissu qui s'étaient écartés on pouvait deviner qu'ils ne portaient rien en dessous.

Les yeux de Lyn s'ouvrirent comiquement et sa mâchoire atteint le sol.

"Mais… mais…. Comment…. Qui…?"

Le sourire de Leilia aurait fait le tour de son crâne si elle n'avait pas eue d'oreilles. C'est avec une voix très fière d'elle même qu'elle rompit le silence.

"Lyn… Voici deux amis a moi: Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Ils on eu l'amabilité de m'aider avec ton cadeaux d'anniversaire. Vois tu, j'ai réussi a les convaincre de réaliser un petit « spectacle » pour fêter l'événement. Apres tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on obtient dix neuf ans."

Lyn contempla son amie avec incrédulité. "Ils sont… vraiment…?… Mais … c'est impossible!"

Le sourire de Leilia se fit encore plus vaste si possible. "Harry." Fit elle doucement. Le garçon aux cheveux noir souleva sa frange de devant son front et Lyn put clairement distinguer une cicatrise en forme d'éclair. Lyn faillit tomber à la renverse mais son amie la rattrapa. "Ils sont vraiment eux Lyn." Fit elle a nouveau doucement. Puis elle continua avec amusement. "Allez y les gars on vous regarde."

Draco portait un sourire de fauve aux lèvres, Harry cependant semblait un peu gêné une légère rougeur aux joues en était la preuve. "Avec plaisir" fit le blond avant de se retourner et d'attraper les lèvres de son compagnon avec les siennes. Harry laissa echaper un petit gemisement et Lyn souffla "Oh. Mon. Dieu."

Le baiser devint plus profond et les deux jeunes hommes oublièrent le monde autour d'eux. Harry laissa glisser ses mains à l'intérieur du kimono du blond, satisfait d'enfin sentir la peau en dessous aussi douce que la soie qui la couvrait mais tellement plus chaude!

Draco gémit et détacha ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon afin de les laisser parcourir la mâchoire puis le cou et enfin les épaules de son amant.

Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes laissant passer la pointe de sa langue qui parcourait le même chemin que ses lèvres dans une sensuelle caresse, goûtant, excitant son partenaire.

Harry laissa echaper un autre gémissement et il fit glisser ses mains vers le dos du Slytherin afin de les laisser ensuite parcourir toute l'étendue de peau jusqu'aux fesses légèrement potelés mais fermes qu'il saisit dans les paumes de ses mains. Le blond qui jusqu'a pressent était a genoux a coté du Gryffindor gémit de plus belle et bougea jusqu'a être assis sur les genoux du Brun. Harry le tira vers lui afin de coller leurs deux corps et tous les deux gémirent simultanément quand ils firent contact de la taille jusqu'aux épaules. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent en un baisser plein de passion qui les fit gémir a nouveau.

Des mains qui se baladaient, des lèvres qui s'unissaient, des membres qui s'entremêlaient en une danse de plaisir et d'amour. Au bout de quelques minutes les deux kimonos étaient éparpilles, oublies par terre. Draco était étendu sur le lit les jambes écartés, Harry au dessus de lui préparant son entré avec sa langue. Le blond était passé de gémissements a cris de plaisir et il suppliait le brun de le prendre, mais le brun tel l'incarnation de la patience n'obtempéra que lorsqu'il eut détendu son amour avec trois doigts. Puis il se positionna et pénétra doucement le corps de Draco qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, sans pour autant laisser rechaper le moindre son. Très vite un rythme s'installa et les deux corps recouverts d'une fine couche de transpiration brillaient à la lumière des bougies.

Des halètements, gémissements et cris de plaisir emplissaient la chambre.

C'est en criant chacun le nom de l'autre qu'ils atteignirent le ciel ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils eurent réussi à rattraper leurs souffles tous les deux s'embrassèrent avec langueur.

Draco murmura un sort de nettoyage avant de faire un mouvement de la main pour appeler leurs habits a eux. Lentement ils se revêtirent pour enfin faire face à nouveau à leurs deux spectatrices.

Leilia avait un mouchoir plein de sang devant le nez ainsi qu'une pile de mouchoirs empreints du liquide rouge à ses pieds. Lyn quand a elle avait une petite mare de bave qui s'étendait a ses pieds sur la moquette.

Draco leva un sourcil tandis que la rougeur remontait aux joues de son amant.

"A voir vos têtes je dirait que le spectacle était à votre goût." Dit le blond avec arrogance. Leilia affirma vigoureusement de la tête tandis que Lyn tentait de rattraper son souffle. "Tant mieux. Ce n'est pas que nous n'apprécions pas vôtre compagnie mais mon époux et moi nous avons d'autres projets." Ceci sembla sortir Lyn de sa torpeur car elle exclama "Epoux?" Harry sembla retrouver sa voix car il hocha la tête avant de dire avec un petit sourire tendre "Oui. Aujourd'hui c'est nôtre anniversaire de mariage." Il attrapa la main de Draco dans la sienne et la serra avec douceur. "Mais… Mais… » Elle se tourna vers Leilia « Co-comment les a tu connus? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était tous les jours que les héros de ton libre favori se retrouvaient dans ta chambre!"

Ce fut Draco qui répondu à cette question. "En fait nous l'avons rencontré au Québec il y a trois ans, on était en train de chercher les pièces de l'âme de Voldemort quand elle est venue nous aborder pour demander son chemin. Elle s'était perdue et devait retrouver le groupe avec lequel elle voyageait devant son hôtel mais elle ne savait pas ou elle était. Harry bien sur ne put pas la laisser se débrouiller seule et comme tout bon Gryffindor qui se respecte il lui proposa de la raccompagner. En chemin ils devinrent plus ou moins amis. Au début elle ne voulait pas nous croire quand nous lui avons dis nos noms et elle eut la même réaction que toi quand elle vit la cicatrise de Harry. Apres ça on aurait dit que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de parler. Pour moi c'était l'enfer, mais Harry semblait bien s'amuser. C'était déconcertant de voir a quel point elle semblait nous connaitre et Harry faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle se mit a parler de Horcrux comme si ce n'était rien. Mais je dois admettre que son aide fut précieuse. Elle devina juste pour la localisation de tous les Horcrux. Quand nous lui avons demandé d'ou elle tenait les informations elle parla d'une chose appelé fanfics, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. (Nda : hi hi hi) Apres ça Harry et elle restèrent en contact et ils se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois. Elle insistait pour que je sois la aussi et au bout d'un moment je me suis retrouvé a organiser des rencontres avec elle. Elle était convainque que Harry et moi on était faits l'un pour l'autre. Je dois dire qu'elle avait raison." Il se retourna vers Harry qui lui sourit doucement, Draco lui rendit le sourire et les deux jeunes filles purent voir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le survivant. " Un jour elle nous invita a aller en boite, nous bourra tous les deux et avant que l'on sache ce que l'on était en train de faire on s'embrasait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux dans le même lit le lendemain c'est elle qui nous a rassurés et convaincus pour qu'on donne une chance à notre relation. Quand j'y repense je me rend compte que depuis le début elle s'est arrangé pour nous mètre ensemble sans qu'on ai le moindre doute. Digne d'une Slytherin." finit le Blond avec un sourire en coin. Harry prit le Slytherin dans ses bras et regarda Leilia avec gratitude. Lyn qui imitait un poisson rouge depuis un bon moment sembla retrouver l'usage de ses neurones car elle se leva d'un bond du siége dans lequel Leilia l'avait mise au début du spectacle et darda son amie du regard. "LEILIA! TU LES CONNAISSAIS DEJA ET TU NE M'AVAIS RIEN DIT? " "Dessole Lyn mais je voulait te faire une surprisse" La voix de Leilia démontrait qu'elle n'était pas du tout dessolé. "Une surprise? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait il y a trois ans? Ou pour mon entré dans ma majorité? T'aurais pu me le dire AVANT!" "Sorry. Mais il y a trois ans tu n'étais pas trop dans le yaoi si tu te souviens bien, et après j'étais trop occupé à les mettre ensemble. Et puis… admet que le cadeau que je viens de te faire valait la peine d'attendre." Lyn leva un sourcil en parfaite imitation de Draco et se tourna vers le couple toujours étendu sur le lit. "Tu as raison."

Harry se leva et tira également Draco des couvertures. "Bon, a bientôt Leilia! Lyn je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir bientôt." Lyn hocha de la tête et lui sera la main en souriant. Draco entre-temps disait au revoir à Leilia qui avait revêtue son Masque aristocratique pendant qu'elle saluait le dernier des Malfoy. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Celui ci secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé avant de prendre la main de son mari et disparaître avec un léger 'crac'. Lyn se tourna a nouveau vers son amie. "Je me demande si je dois te tuer pour ne m'avoir rien dit ou te sauter au cou pour le cadeau que tu m'a offerte" Leilia la prit dans ses bras et lui sourit avec malice avant de se pencher et lui souffler un léger bisou sur la joue. Elle se retira un peu de son amie et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui dit: "Happy Bithday ma pitchoune."

---Fini---

**Nda :** Alors, alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous aimeriez bien être à notre place hein ? Avouez ! Bon les Reviews sont les bienvenues, surtout que c'est avant tout pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire a Lliana Analissa Lyn que je l'ai écrit. Maintenant toutes ensemble : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LYN !-smile-

**Leilia**


End file.
